La Forêt des Revenants
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: C'est une forêt protégée par une muraille de ronces. Rares sont les personnes qui osent y entrer car personne n'en ai jamais revenu. Mais les Légendes disent qui si on s'en approche, on peut apercevoir des créatures mystiques et parfois les fantômes de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés... Yaoi risques de lemons ! KyubiOC et d'autres couples surprises
1. I Fuite

**Hey hey hey ! Bon je m'essaye à une nouvelle fiction ! YEAH ! Bon je sais que j'en ai beaucoup en cours mais que voulez ? Je ne peux empêcher toutes les idées géniales qui me viennent à l'esprit de tenter d'obtenir la gloire qu'elles méritent. Comment ça je dis n'importe quoi ? Vous n'avez pas l'habitude depuis le temps ?**

 **Bref. Je publie cette fois-ci un Xover en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Il se pourrait que ça soit un peu du n'importe nawak pour certains personnages donc voilà, vaut mieux prévenir que guérir dirons-nous ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ! BONNE LECTURE ! XD**

* * *

Dans une forêt du pays du feu, sous les rayons glacials de la Lune, un enfant courrait comme s'il avait la Mort aux fesses. Et c'était le cas. Petit, blond aux yeux bleus, des cicatrices en forme de moustaches de félin sur chaque joue, la peau bronzée recouverte de bleus et de blessures plus ou moins graves. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans et il fuyait. Aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Soudain il tribucha sur une racine et s'écroula par terre. Il resta au sol, le souffle court, épuisé. Il allait fermer les yeux... NON ! Il devait partir, vite ! Il se redressa difficilement et d'un effort surhumain il recommença à courir bien que beaucoup plus lentement. Loin ! Il devait partir loin ! Le plus loin possible du village !

Il avait entendu les villageois alors que ceux-ci planifiaient sa mise à mort. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu caché derrière les buissons. Mais contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, il était loin d'être stupide. Il avait parfaitement compris leurs intentions et avait fui. Evidemment il n'aurait jamais réussi à passer la porte du village et déjouer la surveillance des ambus sans aide. Le Kyubi l'avait aidé.

Si les habitants avaient su la relation qu'il entretenait avec le renard, ils l'auraient tué depuis longtemps.

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et il crut entendre des bruits de courses et des cris dans son dos. Effrayé, il accéléra de nouveau mais ne vit pas la branche qui traversait le sol et son corps était trop épuisé pour réagir rapidement. Il se prit les pieds dedans et chuta. Il descendit la pente en boule, s'écorchant un peu plus avant de s'arrêter dans une clairière.

Il resta là, étendu dans l'herbe mouillée, à bout de force. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans le moindre bruit. Les perles d'eau salées se mélèrent à son sang qui coulait de ses plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes et qui coulait hors de son corps en grande quantité. Le mélange traça un sillon dans la terre humide pour finir dans le lac qui se trouvait au centre de la clairière. À peine l'eau entra-t-elle en contact avec le liquide poisseux qu'elle devint aussi noire que de l'encre de chine et fut agitée de remous. Puis dans la seconde qui suivit, un rayon de Lune frappa la surface de l'eau qui devint argentée et aussi calme que celle d'un miroir.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés mais ne vit pas le paysage de la clairière dans laquelle il était il y avait à peine quelques secondes. Il était dans une salle immense, tellement grande que l'on n'en voyait pas le plafond ni le mur de derrière. Peut-être était-ce un couloir ? Il ne savait pas, il ne s'y était jamais aventuré. Il savait où il était, il était déjà venu. Dans son esprit...

Il avança droit devant lui pour atteindre ce qu'il se trouvait en face. Naruto ne ressentait plus la douleur mais il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. D'un côté ça le soulageait mais d'un autre côté, s'il venait à mourir il ne se sentirait même pas partir et disparaitrait avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Mais si il mourrait, Kyubi mourrait aussi... Et puis, ne s'était-il pas enfui pour survivre ?

Fatigué, le petit blond cessa de réfléchir et s''arrêta devant une gigantesque cage sur laquelle était aposée un sceau. Il y eut alors un mouvement dans l'obscurité du fond de la prison et deux grands yeux rouge rubis à la pupille fendue s'ouvrir pour le fixer. Pas le moins du monde effrayé, Naruto s'approcha encore plus pour coller son front contre les barreaux et passer ses bras entre eux pour les tendre dans le vide. Ce qu'il se trouvait dans la cage bougea et un énorme renard apparut à la lumière des torches, approchant sa gueule du gamin. Bien que les crocs menaçants soient aussi gros que lui, Naruto n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Remarquant les yeux vides de son porteur, Kyubi -parce que c'était bel et bien le renard à neuf queues- approcha à son tour sa tête des barreaux pour être le plus proche possible du petit. Les petites mains plongèrent dans sa fourrure et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du bambin.

\- **J'en** **peux** **plus** **Kyu**... **J'en** **peux** **plus**.

Le démon ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec tristesse avant de faire passer une de ses queues à travers les barreaux pour l'enrouler autour du petit, lui offrant ainsi un peu de réconfort.

\- **Je** **ne veux** **pas** **mourir**. Chuchota-t-il entre deux sanglots en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du renard. **Si je meurs tu meurs aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.**

Les petites mains se reserrèrent sur la fourrure du félin qui observait l'enfant avec colère. Mais cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre le petit. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à un garçon aussi gentil et innocent ? Kyubi se retint de rugir sa haine préférant reserrer son étreinte autour de son protégé. Soudain une sensation étrange le tirailla. C'était comme si quelque chose le tirait vers l'extérieur. Il tenta de résister mais finalement son esprit se brouilla et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Naruto arrachant le sceau de sa cage.

Dans la clairère, l'eau du lac avait entièrement recouvert toute la petite prairie. Il y avait désormais comme un gigantesque miroir d'argent au centre de la forêt avec en son centre le corps d'un enfant au cheveux blonds qui brillaient sous la Lune. Une silhouette émergea alors de l'eau. Elle portait une cape et une capuche faite de l'eau argentée, cachant son corps et son visage. L'inconnue se baissa vers Naruto, l'attira contre elle et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur. Puis sa voix s'éleva, lente et douce, elle se mit à chanter. Le chant s'éleva dans le silence de la forêt dans une langue inconnue. Et pourtant on y sentait de nombreux sentiments : de la tristesse, de la peur, de la douleur, de l'innocence et de l'amour.

Elle chantait l'enfant.

La douce mélodie retraçait la vie du petit, traduisant son âme. Autour d'eux, les animaux et les plantes se rengorgèrent des notes mélodieuses, celles-ci s'enroulant autour de la forêt telle une mère protectrice. Soudain des vagues de chakra orange sortirent du corps du blond toujours inconscient, s'écappant du frêle garçon en grande quantité. Puis d'un seul coup, tout le chakra du Kyubi fut expulsé de son corps, s'étendant dans l'espace telles les ondes dans l'eau lorsque l'on y jette un caillou. Au même instant, une vague d'énergie argentée déferla de la même façon. Elle dépassa rapidement la vague de chakra rouge pour s'arrêter à l'orée de la forêt et remonter vers le ciel. Un dôme argenté se forma, entourant la forêt de son étreinte magique et sécurisante, brilla fortement avant de disparaître à la vue de tous. Le chakra de Kyubi persuta cette barrière et fut renvoyé vers le centre de la forêt c'est-à-dire sur la clairière. Il se rassembla en une énorme boule rouge qui se mit à palpiter comme les battements d'un coeur. Finalement la silhouette du lac arrêta de chanter et tendit une main en direction de la boule de chakra, paume vers le ciel. Une boule d'énergie du même argenté que le dôme s'y forma et l'inconnue souffa délicatement dessus la faisant s'envoler vers la rouge. Lorsque les deux énergies entrèrent en contact, elles explosèrent en une pluie d'étincelles pour laisser place à un renard géant. Haut d'une soixantaine de mètres, ses neuf queues fouettaient l'air derrière lui. Celui-ci regardait autour de lui, un peu perdu, avant de remarquer avec stupeur qu'il était sur l'eau sans avoir à utiliser son chakra pour s'y maintenir. Quand son regard tomba sur le petit corps de Naruto, il réagit au quart de tour et l'attira contre son poitrail, l'entourant de ses queues pour le réchauffer. Il faisait cela également pour se rassurer, mine de rien, il avait eu très peur de le perdre. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que le petit blond ne meurt. Il se serait sentit coupable. Après tout c'était à lui de le protéger plus que quiconque étant donné qu'il était son jinchuriki. Et puis avec le temps il en était venu à considérer Naruto comme un de ses petits. Un son cristallin ressemblant étrangement aux bruits des vagues se fit entendre sur sa droite le faisant se tendre brusquement et rabattre ses queues devant Naruto en cas de danger. Son regard rubis avisa alors la fine silhouette recouverte de la cape faîte de l'eau argentée du lac, elle riait. Kyubi reconnut en elle la même énergie qui avait maintenu son protégé en vie et qui coulait désormais dans ses veines.

 **\- C'est toi qui l'a sauvé.** Ce n'était pas une question, aussi l'inconnue ne répondit pas. **Merci.**

Sa vis-à-vis gloussa de nouveau et le démon se surpris à trouver ce son doux et apaisant. Puis la voix de la sauveuse s'éleva, claire et mélodieuse.

 **\- Mais je t'en pris mon cher démon renard. Tu sembles beaucoup apprécier ce garçon.**

Le renard la trouva bien décrontactée face à lui, le plus puissant des démons à queues.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.** Continua l'inconnue qui n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble. **Et tellement pur...**

 **\- Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?** Demanda finalement le bijuu.

 **\- Bien sûr, Kurama...** Murmura la voix d'un ton étrangement doux.

Cette fois-ci le démon gronda dans sa direction. Très peu de personne connaissait son véritable nom. Seul sa fratrie, son petit Naruto, sa compagne disparue et son plus grand ennemi. Mais ce dernier était censé être mort, aucun de ses frères et soeurs ne l'auraient répété et il n'avait pas quitté Naruto. D'où cette inconnue tenait-elle cette information ?

 **\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?** Gronda-t-il de façon menaçante.

Mais la dame n'eut aucune des réactions auxquelles il se serait attendu.

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ?** S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix triste et... déçue ?

Elle semblait réellement surprise. Et sous le froncement de sourcils du renard, la capuche et la cape coulèrent le long de son corps pour rejoindre le reste de l'eau du lac.

Les yeux du Kyubi s'écarquillèrent à la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Devant lui se tenait une femme d'une vingtaine d'année à la peau aussi blanche que le clair de lune. La silhouette fine et élancée, elle était de taille moyenne. Ses longs cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés étaient parsemés de mèches d'argent liquides et cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille créant un contraste des plus délicieux avec la paleur de sa peau. Les traits fins et légèrement aristocratiques, les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses se détachant sur sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux qui semblaient avoir absorber l'océan lui-même. Un océan calme et doux qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il l'avait vu disparaître sous ses yeux. Il l'avait cherchée pendant tellement longtemps.

Incertain, il murmura le nom qui hantait ses souvenirs tout en s'avançant et se baissant lentement à sa hauteur, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse encore :

 **\- Neila'l ?**

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en dîtes vous ? Je continue ?_?  
Qui serait cette Neila'l ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à notre petit Naruto ?**

 **A+ mes Lamacornes adorés ! ^_-**


	2. II Un nouvel arrivant

**Guest :** **Non ! Neila'L n'est pas Harry ! Essaye encore XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas.**

 **Guest** **: Merce pour ta review et... voici la suite ! XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors c'était donc ça la fameuse Forêt du Démon ? Elle n'était pas aussi effrayante que ça. Du moins après avoir passé les murailles de ronces géantes entremêlées. Il avait eu du mal à les traverser mais lorsqu'il y était parvenu, il s'était retrouvé dans une forêt magnifique, digne des contes de fées. Le jeune homme respira un bon coup et s'avança résolument, déterminé à mettre son plan à exécution. Il devait en finir au plus vite. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, passant devant des arbres et des plantes de tous genres et de toutes couleurs, la plupart censés avoir disparue depuis des siècles, un bruit le fit s'arrêter net. On aurait dit le bruit d'un troupeau de chevaux au galop. Sauf que c'était bien plus lourd que des chevaux puisque ça faisait trembler le sol. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Surement quelque chose de bien dangereux.

Soudain une ombre gigantesque surgit de derrière une arbre pour se placer à quelques mètres de lui. Le nouveau venu faisait au moins deux mètres et était très bien monté, une véritable montagne de muscles en fait. Des sabots et des pattes bovines, un corps très poilu et une énorme hache à double tranchant dans une de ses grosses mains. Il releva finalement la tête pour se retrouver nez à mufle avec un minotaure gigantesque.

Mais ils ont disparu depuis au moins cinq siècle ! S'étonna le jeune aventurier sans pour autant montrer son trouble aux créatures. Parce que oui, ils étaient plusieurs. Le reste du troupeau les avait rejoint. Il était désormais encerclé par une quinzaine de minotaures. Rassurant pensa-t-il en se reconcentrant sur celui en face de lui qui semblait être le chef.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ressemblait légèrement à un grognement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?** Cracha le jeune homme avec hargne.

Il y eut un mouvement du reste du troupeau dans sa direction mais d'un geste du chef, tous se stoppèrent. Ils se contentèrent donc de le fusiller du regard.

 **\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?**

 **\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.** Siffla l'humain, la tête haute, les provoquant du regard.

Les minotaures étaient connus pour êtres des créatures au sang chaud qu'il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer si l'on tenait à la vie. Il le savait pertinemment mais il était content d'être tombé sur eux. Un petit sourire triste traversa son visage pendant une micro-seconde avant que son masque de froideur ne se remette en place. Mais ce changement d'expression n'avait pas échappé aux regards entraînés des bêtes devant lui.

Le chef avait compris ce qu'il n'allait pas chez ce petit humain et avait décidé de l'épargner. Et même plus...

 **\- Comment oses-tu ?** Grogna un des plus jeune du troupeau.

 **\- Yaxal, ça suffit.** L'arrêta le chef d'une voix forte.

Le jeune minotaure obéit mais foudroya le jeune homme du regard alors que ce dernier l'observait, pas le moins du monde effrayé. Yaxal s'apprêtait à écorcher vif ce jeune impudent lorsqu'il décela une lueur dans le regard de celui-ci. Et il comprit.

L'humain fut surpris du changement de comportement du minotaure mais se tût. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas foncé dessus ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de le tuer alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie ? Mais son esprit fut détourné de ses questions lorsqu'une fusée rousse fonça sur le chef du troupeau. Un petit renard venait de sauter sur les épaules de l'énorme créature qui le laissa faire, pas étonné pour un sou. Le petit mammifère poussa un jappement avant de faire apparaître un rouleau de parchemin dans un petit nuage de fumée. Oui, oui, il l'a fait apparaître. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Après avoir lu le contenu du parchemin, le minotaure le rendit au renard qui le remercia d'un nouveau jappement avant de disparaître à travers les buissons lumineux. Le chef se retourna vers lui et après l'avoir observé pendant quelques minutes, il demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi vouloir mourir jeune humain ?** Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-il cela ? **Tu es un guerrier, je l'ai senti. Quelles raisons pousseraient un guerrier à désirer la mort ?**

 **\- Je...** Le jeune homme soupira. À quoi bon se cacher désormais ? **À quoi sert-il de vivre dans un monde où tout nous est interdit ? Tous nos gestes et nos actions sont contrôlés. Je n'appelle pas cela vivre.**

Maintenant que son masque était tombé, tous purent voir l'immense tristesse qui l'habitait.

 **\- À moins d'avoir une raison de vivre particulièrement forte.**

Un éclair de douleur traversa ses magnifiques yeux clairs.

 **\- Et j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre...**

Plus rien ne le retenait à ce monde.

Une vague de tristesse et de magie s'échappa du jeune homme brisé, destabilisant quelque peu l'assistance.

 **\- Tu es un sorcier.** Souffla l'un des minotaures

L'humain ne fit qu'hocher la tête. La voix grave du chef s'éleva de nouveau.

 **\- Je te propose de recommencer une vie.** Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleus saphirs dans ceux noirs de son interlocuteur. **Redeviens un guerrier, rejoins-nous. Tu trouveras surement une nouvelle raison de vivre en chemin.** Finit-il en lui tendant sa main poilue.

Il observa cette main tendue, sceptique, mais finit par la serrer et accepter la proposition. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toutes façons ?

Et puis au pire, il se donnera la mort lui-même...

 **\- Je suis Xenalf. Quel est ton nom ?**

 **\- Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

* * *

 **\- Oï ! Tu m'écoutes abruti !?**

 **\- Urusaï ! Il est juste là !**

 **\- Est-ce que tu n'as ne serait-ce qu'écouté ce qu'on t'a dit ?**

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, une silhouette filait à toute allure entre les plantes et les créatures qui y vivaient. Derrière elle, deux autres silhouettes lui courraient après. L'une d'entres elles poussa un grondement menaçant avant de s'élancer et de la rattraper pour la plaquer au sol avec force.

 **\- Laisse-moi y aller !** Siffla le jeune homme qui venait de se faire plaquer.

Il n'était pas très grand, doté d'une fine musculature et d'une peau très blanche, des yeux rouge sang, des cheveux bruns aux reflets bleu nuit coiffés en cul de canard avec deux mèches qui encadraient son visage aux traits fins et aristocratiques. Il montra les crocs et siffla de colère au visage de son ami blond au-dessus de lui tout en tentant de se dégager avec sa force surhumaine. Mais la poigne du blond ux yeux rouge rubis se reserra et un grondement sourd et animal sortit du plus profond de la gorge de celui-ci. Le brun comprit alors qu'il avait devant lui, non plus son ami, mais son Roi et qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir sous peine d'être puni. Même s'il était haut gradé, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Et son roi avait beau être devenu patient avec le temps, il ne devait en aucun cas les dépasser. Aussi il arrêta de se débattre et baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Cela sembla suffire à celui qui le surplombait puisqu'il le lâcha au bout de quelques secondes.

 **\- Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'essayer de repartir, je ne me retiendrais plus Sasuke.** Gronda le blond mécontent.

Toutes les créatures qui étaient présentes autour d'eux se tendirent en ressentant la colère de leur Souverain. Ses colères étaient assez connues pour être rares mais dévastatrices. Tous aimaient leur Roi qui les protégeait depuis des années, certains même des siècles. Il était d'un naturel calme et joyeux; il ne s'énervait que rarement mais quand s'était le cas, il était vraiment flippant. Très peu pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir vu en colère. Vraiment en colère. D'ailleurs aucun ne s'en vantait.

Il était d'autant plus rare, si ce n'est plus, de le voir gronder sur Sasuke qui était comme son frère.

D'ailleurs celui-ci prit la parole pour calmer son supérieur et ami :

 **\- Désolé...**

Cela sembla marcher puisque le corps du blond se détendit un peu et ses yeux reprirent leur magnifique couleur bleue. À cet instant la troisième silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que le blond (c'est-à-dire très grand) et avait un corps musclé et un peau de porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient rouge sang et ses yeux vert-d'eau qu'il avait souligné de noir rendant son regard plus perçant. Il était très beau tout comme les deux autres éphèbes qu'il considérait comme ses frères. Ils l'avaient après tout sauvé et accueilli alors que tous le rejetaient et le traitaient de monstre.

Un petit rictus moqueur prit place sur son visage.

 **\- Ben alors Sasuke, tu ne parviens plus à te contrôler ?** Ricana-t-il, faisant bouder le plus jeune. **Pourtant il me semblait que tu étais assez vieux pour ça.**

 **\- Tu peux pas comprendre Gaara.** Grommela-t-il. **Je le sens, il est là, juste là. je...**

 **\- Sasuke.** Gronda de nouveau le blond comme un avertissement.

 **\- Mais Naruto ! Pourquoi ?** Gémit le brun de manière théâtrale avec une grimace.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.**

 **\- Et je te l'ai répété deux fois.** Rajouta le roux.

 **\- Comment penses-tu qu'il réagira si un vampire fou lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser alors qu'il est en pleine phase déprime ?**

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se renfrogna en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Les deux plus vieux entendirent seulement le chaleureux qualificatif de "tortionnaires".

Ses deux grand frères échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'il boudait dans son coin. Les entendant ricaner, il se retourna pour les fusiller du regard. Malheureusement (ou heureusement selon le point de vue) un regard ne pouvait pas tuer aussi puissant fut-il. Enfin si, Naruto y arriverait surement en se concentrant un peu mais bon... Mais avant qu'il ne puisse pousser sa réflexion plus loin, Gaara ouvrit les bras dans sa direction tout en soutenant son regard assassin avec un petit sourire. Sasuke tenta de résister à la tentation en vain. Il se jeta dans les bras de son ainé (par pur réflexe bien sûr) qui l'enferma dans une douce étreinte. Naruto observa la scène attendri avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son cadet qui grogna.

 **\- Courage Sas'ke.** L'encouragea-t-il. **Tu dois juste attendre qu'il s'adapte à son nouvel environnement et qu'il recommence une nouvelle vie.**

 **\- Tu pourras ensuite le rejoindre.**

 **\- Et je dois attendre encore longtemps ?**

Un même sourire sardonique étira les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils disaient d'une même voix :

 **\- Un an.**

Un long gémissement plaintif échappa au brun alors qu'il cachait sa tête dans le cou du roux, insultant ses frères de tous es noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Autant vous dire qu'il y en avait pas mal.

 **\- C'est beaucoup trop long...**

* * *

 **Verdict jeunes gens ?**


	3. III Réunion au village

_**Un an plus tard**_

 **\- Tom lève-toi !**

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

 **\- Tom ! Bouge ton cul !**

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

 **\- TOM !**

 **\- QUOI !?** Hurla une voix furieuse alors que la porte de la cabane s'ouvrait à la volée, révélant un jeune homme furieux.

L'humain avisa l'énorme minotaure qui avait essayé de détruire sa porte, le fusillant de ses superbes saphirs qui lui servaient d'iris. Désormais habitué à ce genre de regard, la créature ne broncha pas et garda son sourire moqueur. Le jeune humain qui avait rejoint leur troupeau il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an n'était pas du matin et tous s'amusait à le réveiller. Juste pour l'embêter. C'était d'ailleurs devenue une de leurs activités favorites, ils avaient même instauré un ordre pour aller le réveiller chacun leur tour au plus grand damne de leur désormais frère.

Durant cette année, Tom était sorti de sa phase déprime et malgré les morts qui pesaient sur sa conscience et sur son cœur, il s'était relevé et avait commencé une nouvelle vie. Sous sa carapace de mec insensible et froid, le troupeau avait découvert un jeune homme agréable qui pouvait se montrer généreux et doté d'un sacré caractère. Ils l'avaient également aidé à développer sa magie comme il fallait et alors que dans son ancienne vie il était déjà reconnu comme étant de quelqu'un assez puissant il l'était bien plus aujourd'hui. Il avait gagné en force physique et morale mais il avait par-dessus out gagné une famille.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yaxal ?** Gronda Tom d'une voix basse et menaçante.

 **\- Il faut que tu te lèves, Xenalf veut te voir.** Il ricana au grognement de son ami et frère. **Maintenant.** Précisa-t-il en sachant pertinemment que son vis-à-vis serait capable de se recoucher.

 **\- Mais pourquoi si tôt ?** Grogna l'humain en se renfrognant.

 **\- Euh... Il est midi passé Tom. Il est pas si tôt que ça...**

Le brun le foudroya du regard et claqua la porte au nez du minotaure pour toute réponse. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et explosa de rire sans plus pouvoir se retenir. C'était vraiment trop drôle de l'embêter.

Malgré les différents qu'il y avait eu au dépars, Yalax et Tom s'étaient rapidement rapprochés. Étant les deux plus jeunes du troupeau, ils étaient un peu vu comme les enfants du troupeau par les plus vieux. Et ce statut avait grandement amélioré leur relation. Même si lors des premières semaines, il avait gardé son masque de froideur, Tom avait fini par accepter l'attention des créatures qui l'accueillaient pour finalement vider son sac et se jeter à corps perdu dans la nouvelle vie qu'ils lui offraient.

La porte de la cabane du sorcier s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser sortir son propriétaire lavé et habillé. Il portait un pantalon noir qui le laissait assez libre de ses mouvements tout en restant classe et une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une femelle apparut de derrière un arbre et les interpella :

 **\- Les garçons dépêchez-vous ! Vous faîtes attendre le chef je vous signale.**

 **\- On arrive.** Répondit tranquillement le jeune minotaure en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante.

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Woceath.** Grommela l'humain dans son dos.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le mufle de la susnommée mais se fana bien vite lorsqu'elle avisa la tenue de leur protégé. C'était une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à changer : sa façon de s'habiller. Quelle idée de se balader dans la forêt, de chasser et d'escalader ainsi ? Quelle idée de porter des jeans et des chemises lorsque l'on vivait en pleine nature ? Mais Tom avait été intraitable sur ça. Il n'avait jamais accepté de porter un pagne, un pantalon en peau de bêtes ou autres vêtements que lui avaient proposé sa famille. Même lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de brûler tous ces vêtements pour l'y obliger, il s'était contenté d'un petit sourire moqueur et d'un simple mouvement du poignet pour en conjurer de nouveau avec sa magie. Xenalf avait bien ri avant d'ordonner qu'on lui laisse le choix de ses tenues.

Tous trois se dirigèrent donc vers la place du petit village. Lorsqu'enfin ils y arrivèrent, Xenalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement en voyant arriver une Woceath légèrement boudeuse, Yaxal mort de rire et un Tom au visage victorieux. Ces gosses étaient vraiment impossibles pensa-t-il en secouant sa grosse tête avec un petit bruit de gorge qui se rapprochait le plus d'un rire. Puis lorsque tous eurent leur attention tournée dans sa direction, il prit la parole.

 **\- Bonjour Tommy.** Le susnommé l'assassina de son regard bleu. **Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce surnom débile. As-tu bien dormi ?**

Seul un grognement lui répondit faisant ricaner les autres minotaures présents.

 **\- Je sais à quel point tu es de mauvaise humeur quand tu te lèves,** heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme ne savait pas tuer du regard, **mais il va tout de même falloir que tu sois plus aimable avec le Roi et les Princes.**

L'effet fut immédiat. Les grognements du brun cessèrent et son regard se fit curieux.

 **\- Le Roi ?** Demanda-t-il.

Il avait bien surpris quelques conversations sur un certain Roi mais il avait juste cru à un surnom donné à une personne particulièrement puissante. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la forêt dans laquelle il vivait depuis maintenant un an était dirigée par une quelconque personne. Les habitants semblaient tellement libres et heureux. Et il y aurait aussi des Princes ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu dans un monde dirigé par un homme sa vie avait été complètement détruite et il avait tout perdu. Pas de très bons souvenirs en somme.

Xenalf qui voyait le visage de son protégé s'assombrir de plus en plus intervint :

 **\- Tom, tu m'écoutes ?**

 **\- Hum.** Répondit l'humain en hochant la tête.

Le minotaure fronça les sourcils mais se reprit bien vite.

 **\- Bien. Je disais donc que le Roi est celui qui règne sur notre forêt depuis,** il eut un geste évasif de sa grosse main poilue, **bien des siècles. C'est au tout début qu'il a rencontré ses Princes et qu'il les a adopté comme ses frère.**

 **\- Depuis des siècles ?** Interrogea Tom.

 **\- Oui. Sais-tu quel âge j'ai ?**

 **\- Euh... Tu es vieux ?** Hésita le sorcier.

Xenalf eut un sourire amusé.

 **\- Non, je suis _très_ vieux.** Il laissa un temps de silence pour le laisser mariner un peu. **J'ai un peu plus de 5400 ans.**

Le minotaure millénaire se délecta de la surprise de son interlocuteur. Lui qui était habituellement si maître de ses émotions avait présentement les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, faisant ricaner les spectateurs de la scène. Il reprit finalement ses esprits.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je suis le premier minotaure de cette forêt et le plus vieux. Et lorsque je suis né, notre Roi régnait déjà depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Mais quel âge a-t-il ?**

 **\- Personne ne le sait à part ses frères, adoptifs ou non, et ses parents. Certains disent qu'il est aussi vieux que le Monde, d'autres disent qu'il en est le Créateur. Tu lui demanderas, peut-être te répondra-t-il.**

 **\- Ses parents sont encore en vie ?** S'écria presque Tom.

 **\- Oui. Nous ne les voyons que rarement mais nous les avons tous déjà vu au moins une fois : le Démon Renard et la Dame de la Lune.**

 **\- Et pourquoi le Roi et les Princes voudraient-ils me voir ?**

 **\- Tom.** Le susnommé se tendit inconsciemment sous le ton grave et sérieux de son chef. **Tu dois savoir que la plupart des créatures de cette forêt ont été humaines un jour. Chacun d'entre nous sommes des rescapés du monde extérieur et le Roi nous a accueillit dans sa forêt.**

Xenalf se tût, laissant au plus jeune le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations.

 **\- Le Roi sait que tu es là depuis l'instant où tu as posé ton pied dans cette forêt. Tu as passé à ce moment là un premier test. Si tu l'avais raté, tu aurais été ni plus, ni moins expulsé et n'aurais jamais pu y entrer. Ne me demande pas en quoi consiste ce test,** prévint-il en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche, **je n'en sais rien et personne ne le sait à part celui qui fait passer le test, c'est-à-dire le Roi. Même en sachant que Sa Majesté surveille les entrées et les sorties sur son territoire, quand quelqu'un pénètre dans la forêt, nous sommes tous sur nos gardes. Nous avons été les premiers à être tombé sur toi et lorsqu'un messager de la famille royale m'a délivré un message qui disait que tu étais accepté et que tu aurais le droit à un an d'adaptation j'ai décidé que tu resterais avec nous. Avec ton accord bien sûr.**

 **\- Un messager ?** Fit le jeune homme en revoyant la scène de leur première rencontre. **Le renard ?**

Son chef hocha la tête.

 **\- J'ai quand même eu de la chance d'être tombé sur vous. J'aurais raté quelque chose.** Soupira Tom, faisant sourire sa nouvelle famille.

Le rire grave de Xenalf résonna alors dans la place du village qui se fit silencieuse.

 **\- Sache une chose Tom, dans cette forêt, rien n'arrive par hasard.** Son vis-à-vis le fixa étonné, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cette phrase.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres questions, les minotaures se levèrent et partirent dans la forêt ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.


	4. IV La famille royale

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Quand Xenalf lui avait dit que le Roi était bien plus âgé que lui alors que Xenalf était un ancêtre; il s'était attendu à rencontrer un vieillard dans le genre Dumbledore ou quoi. Il s'était même attendu à rencontrer Merlin, c'est pour dire l'imagination qu'il avait. Il s'était imaginé toutes sortes de vieux plus ou moins bizarres (non parce que s'occuper d'une forêt remplie de déjantés pendant des centaines de milliers d'années ce n'était pas pour quelqu'un de très saint d'esprit ^^).

Bref, il s'était attendu à tout. Mais pas à ça.

Lorsque le troupeau de minotaures était arrivé, Naruto avait immédiatement cherché le petit nouveau des yeux. Il n'avait cessé de l'observer cette année et il était plus qu'heureux de la façon don le jeune homme s'était reprit en main. Il devait désormais passer la dernière étape. Lorsqu'ils le virent, les énormes créatures mi-taureau s'inclinèrent d'un seul mouvement laissant l'humain surpris. Mais ce dernier comprit bien ce que cela signifiait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche manqua de toucher le sol tellement il était surpris.

 ** _C'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être lui le millénaire ! Il a mon âge..._** En effet, le blond qui se tenait devant lui faisait à peu près la même taille que lui, sa peau était bronzée et son corps était parfaitement bien dessiné. Sur ses joues on pouvait voir trois cicatrices parallèles telles des moustaches de chat. Non, de renard. _Il ressemble à un renard,_ pensa Tom en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du Roi. Autant ses yeux à lui étaient d'un bleu saphir, aussi froids que la banquise, autant ceux de l'homme en face de lui étaient de toutes les nuances possibles et imaginables. Un parfait mélange de toutes les sortes de bleus, il ne savait même pas qu'une chose pareille existait. Un rire rauque et grave le sortit de sa contemplation. Le blond riait. Il était beau.

 **\- Bonjour Tom.**

 **\- Bonjour... Votre Majesté ?** Hésita le brun toujours peu sûr de l'identité de la personne en face de lui.

Mais ce dernier hocha la tête, annihilant tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir.

 **\- Et tu peux m'appeler Naruto, tu sais.** Poursuivit le blond.

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre autour de lui à la demande du Roi. Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué que beaucoup d(habitants les avaient rejoint dans la clairière, il avait été bien trop obnubilé par la beauté et la prestance du souverain pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Votre Majesté !** S'indigna Xenalf de sa grosse voix.

Naruto eut un petit sourire contrit mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix froide s'éleva dans son dos.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Xenalf, tu en comprendras bientôt la raison.**

 **\- Et puis de toutes façons, tu sais bien à quel point Nii-san n'est pas à l'aise avec les titres honorifiques.** Continua une seconde voix avec amusement.

Tom se retourna pour voir deux hommes traverser la foule de créatures qui les saluaient avec des courbettes ou des sourires chaleureux, un enfant se jeta même dans les bras de l'un d'eux. Le premier faisait la même taille que lui et semblait avoir également son âge. Il avait une peau très blanche, un corps musclé, des yeux vert-d'eau soulignés de noir et des cheveux d'un rouge sang. Bien qu'il ait l'air avenant, Tom ne douta pas une seconde qu'il serait un ennemi des plus redoutables.

Le second homme semblait plus jeune. Il avait une peau halée, plus fin, il était plus petit, ses cheveux roux et longs étaient coiffés en queue de cheval et s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux rouges rubis dont la pupille était fendue. Un grand sourire barrait son visage, montrant des canines bien plus pointues que la moyenne. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du brun furent les oreilles qui dépassaient de ses cheveux et la queue de renard qui fouettait l'air dans son dos. C'était un kitsune !

Des créatures disparues depuis des siècles !

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner d'avantage qu'une boule de poil rousse lui sauta dessus pour se réfugier dans son cou et s'y frotter. Tom grgna un peu, détestant être surpris mais passa tout de même sa main dans la douce fourrure du petit renard pour le caresser sous les regards amusés de l'assemblée. Puis d'un seul coup, le renard sauta à ses pieds avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée et laisser la place à la réplique parfaite du kitsune mâle mais version femelle.

Une jeune femme menue avec les mêmes cheveux d'un roux flamboyants, la même peau bronzée, le même sourire, les mêmes yeux que son confrère. Ils étaient identiques.

Son étonnement devait se lire dans ses yeux parce que la kitsune lui sourit doucement avant de lui expliquer dune voix douce :

 **\- C'est mon jumeau.** L'éclaira-t-elle.

 **\- Evidemment.** Acquiesça Tom faisant soupirer sa famille demi-bovine dans son dos.

Mais la demi-renarde ne releva pas et alors qu'elle se détournait, la voix de Naruto intervint :

 **\- Voyons, il est malpoli de ne pas se présenter mes frères,** il plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse, **ma sœur.**

 **\- Hum...** Rougit-elle avant de hocher la tête et de se racler la gorge. **Oui Nii-san.** Elle refit face à Tom un peu honteuse. **Excuse-moi. Je m'appelle Aiedïle, je suis la benjamine de la Famille Royale.**

 **\- Enchanté Aiedaïle, je m'appelle. Même si je pense que tu le sais déjà.** Répondit-il en lui souriant gentiment, la trouvant très mignonne.

En retour, elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant avant de se retourner et de se jeter sur les genoux de son grand frère. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assit sur un trône fait de centaines de milliers de branchages entrelacés. Lorsqu'elle fut blottie contre le torse de son aîné, celui-ci passa machinalement ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour caresser ses oreilles. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat, des ronronnements de contentement s'élevèrent de la gorge de la kitsune. Naruto eut un sourire amusé alors que sa sœur poussait sa tête contre sa main pour qu'il continue sous les regards attendris des spectateurs. Gaara eut un rictus amusé et le jumeau de la rousse pouffa. Mais tous deux se tendirent quand le Roi leur lança un regard agacé. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'ils comprirent ce qu'il leur était reproché. Ils s'approchèrent de Tom qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et le saluèrent en se présentant :

 **\- Je suis Garjzla, le frère jumeau de Aiedaïle et donc également le benjamin de la Famille Royale.**

 **\- Gaara no Sabaku, Prince et bras droit du Roi. Enfin pour l'instant...** Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

 **\- Enchanté.** Sourit le sorcier.

 **\- Comment ça "** _ **pour l'instant**_ **"** **?** Grommela Naruto qui avait entendu son frère adoptif.

 **\- Parce que tu vas bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.**

 **\- Et d'où tiens tu ces absurdités ?**

 **\- Dis-moi, mon frère, où est notre corbeau adoré ?** Demanda le roux sarcastiquement tandis que Garjzla soupirait.

Naruto blanchit d'un seul coup en se souvenant de quelque chose. Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante.

 **\- J'ai oublié de le prévenir...** Marmonna-t-il.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Gaara.

 **\- Et comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir à son retour lorsqu'il apprendra que tu as...** _ **omis**_ **... de le prévenir que la cérémonie du nouveau se passait ce soir ?** Ricana le Prince.

Le kitsune leva les yeux au ciel lorsque le Roi se mit à bouder. Et oui, le Roi s'était mis à _bouder_. Tom pouffa à cette scène des plus farfelues et à en voir des visages des personnes autour de lui, ça arrivait assez souvent. Il aurait bien aimé les regarder se taquiner ainsi encore un peu mais une question le taraudait depuis un moment. Il se pencha donc vers l'oreille de Garjzla qui était plus petit que lui et lui demanda :

 **\- De quelle cérémonie parle-t-il ?**

Mais le kitsune n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre car le Roi et le Prince cessèrent de se chamailler et le fixèrent, surpris.

 **\- Tu ne le sais pas ?**

 **\- Tu ne lui a pas expliqué Xenalf ?**

Le minotaure se contenta de hausser les épaules.

 **\- J'ai pensé que notre Prince Noir aurait voulu s'en occuper.**

Toutes les personnes présentes jetèrent un regard clairement moqueur sur leur souverain blond qui se renfrogna.

 **\- Père va tellement vous en vouloir.** Ricana un brun aux yeux rouges et à la peau très blanche. **Vous devriez rester caché pendant au moins une petite centaine d'année.**

 _Vampire_ pensa le sorcier en avisant l'aura de cet homme et les canines proéminentes qui dépassaient de ses lèvres.

 **\- Oui bon, ça va. J'avais déjà compris que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'il reviendra...** Grogna le blond en boudant sous les rires de l'assemblée.

Tom observait avec admiration la relation qu'entretenait le souverain avec ses sujets. Il avait déjà remarqué la grande liberté qu'avait les habitants de la forêt et apprendre que ce petit paradis était dirigé par un homme l'avait plus qu'étonné. _Mais est-ce vraiment qu'un homme ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Après tout il était le souverain d'un univers emplie de créatures mythiques invisible au reste du monde. Et puis, bon sang, il avait tout de même des siècles et des siècles **(et ça faisait des millénaires... XD)** d'existence derrière lui.

 **\- Tommy !** Fit une voix grave, le sortant de ses pensées.

 **\- Quoi ?** S'énerva-t-il agacé par ce surnom débile.

Il se tourna vers Woceath qu'il fusilla du regard pour l'avoir appelé ainsi.

 **\- Je crois qu'on te parle.** L'éclaira la femelle minotaure en lui pointant le Roi avec une lueur amusé.

Il se retourna et en effet Naruto le fixait et n'attendait que son attention pour pouvoir dire quelque chose.

 **\- Eh bien** _ **Tommy**_ **, je pense que quelques explications ne seraient pas du luxe.**

 **\- Je sens que ce surnom va te coller à la peau.** Ricana Garjzla à ses côtés.

La mine de Tom s'assombrie en comprenant qu'il était désormais dans la ligne de mire des moqueries de la Famille Royale. Pourquoi Woceath avait-elle ouvert sa grande gueule ?

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu t'y habitueras.** Tenta de le rassurer Gaara.

Ce qui ne marcha absolument pas avec son espèce de sourire de gros sadique qui semblait dire tout le contraire; quelque chose du genre " _tu vas en baver tu vas voir_ "

 **\- Moi j'aime bien Tommy comme surnom, c'est mignon.** Fit Aiedaïle d'une petite voix.

Le sorcier se contenta de grimacer. Il était pas sortit de l'auberge... Il soupira longuement avant de plonger son regard dans ceux brillant de malice du souverain.

 **\- L'étape que tu dois passer ce soir est l'épreuve de la Lune : le Toransu Tsukimi***

* * *

 **Toransu = transe, transformation  
** **Tsukimi = contemplation du clair de Lune**

 **Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ?  
** **Je remercie d'ailleurs Candy pour m'avoir laissé une review ! ça fait vraiment plaisir ^w^**

 **Bisx ^_-**


	5. V Âme-soeur ?

**\- Tu es prêt ?**

 **\- Je pense que oui.**

Tom se tenait torse nu, toujours dans la clairière. Derrière lui, le Roi et les Princes l'observaient pendant que la jeune Princesse se faisait cajoler dans ses bras sous sa forme de renarde.

\- **Il est bientôt temps.** Informa Gaara en avisant la lente montée de la Lune dans le ciel.

Aiedaïle s'échappa de ses bras pour rejoindre ceux de Garjzla et Tom hocha la tête en parcourant la clairière du regard. Tous les habitants étaient retournés dans la forêt après qu'il eut fait la connaissance des différentes espèces de créatures qui la peuplaient. Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit en vue, il pouvait sentir leurs regards sur lui. Tous étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait devenir, lui le premier.

Naruto lui avait expliqué comment se passait la cérémonie, il allait faire son choix seul. Sans personne pour l'influencer ou l'aider. Il préférait cela. Il avait beau avoir confiances à ses nouveaux amis et à ses souverains, il préférait prendre cette décision seul. Son esprit choisira.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?** Demanda alors une voix glaciale qui lui était inconnue, le sortant de ses pensées.

Tom releva brusquement la tête et vit le Roi de la forêt se tendre avant d'écarquiller les yeux alors qu'un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Gaara sous les regards blasés des jumeaux.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !** Commença Naruto précipitamment vers le nouveau venu. **C'est juste...**

 **\- ... le Toransu Tsukumi du nouveau.** Finit impitoyablement Gaara avec une lueur de pur sadisme dans les yeux.

 _ **Hors de question que le petit Roi s'en sorte avec une excuse bidon.**_ Pensa le roux en ricanant.  
A cette réponse, un grondement sourd et menaçant s'éleva de la gorge de l'inconnu et Naruto frissonna sous le regard de tueur qu'il lança dans sa direction.  
Tom ricana à la moue légèrement effrayée de son souverain et baissa les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes.

Devant lui se tenait la plus belle créature qui lui avait été donné de voir. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, du moins en apparence (Il n'y avait qu'à voir Naruto et ses plus de cinq siècles de règne). Il avait une peau de porcelaine, parfaite et sans défaut, lui donnant un air de poupée fragile. Ce qu'il n'était absolument pas vu l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait. Des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu nuit et lisses qui étaient bizarrement coiffés : ses cheveux étaient remontés en arrière faisant un peu penser à un cul de canard et deux mèches encadraient chaque côté de son visage. Ses fines lèvres d'un rouge sang desquelles dépassaient le bout pointu de deux canines plus longue que la moyenne et ses magnifiques yeux d'un noir abyssal aux étranges reflets rouges qui réaient un contraste appétissant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Le jeune vampire avait des traits fins et aristocratiques bien que présentement, la fureur les déformait.

Tom ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette apparition, il était comme en transe. La voix de Garjzla lui parvint alors, lointaine :

\- **C'est le Prince Noir, le plus jeune des trois frères et le plus puissant de la forêt après Nii-san. Celui qu'ils appellent le Corbeau : Sasuke.**

Dans la tête du sorcier, le prénom du bel adonis résonna encore et encore alors que ses yeux parcourait son corps.  
Se sentant observé, Sasuke se tourna dans sa direction et se figea quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Bleu glacé contr(e noir sans fond. Un même frisson les traversa et ils sentirent parfaitement un lien se mettre en place entre eux, les liant. Mais le lien n'était que partiellement formé et bien qu'ils le sachent tous les deux, ce n'était pas le premier de leur souci dans l'instant présent. Chacun des deux semblait comme hypnotisé par l'autre.  
Puis presque sans s'en rendre compte, Tom ouvrit la bouche :

 **\- A moi...** Siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Le sifflement n'échappa pas au Corbeau qui frissonna de plaisir à cet élan de possessivité. Son compagnon l'acceptait et le désirait. Et son compagnon parlait la langue des serpents. Kami-sama il était parfait !  
Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il s'approchait de Tom d'une démarche féline et prédatrice sous le regard appréciateur de ce dernier. Le sorcier le dévorait et le déshabillait des yeux sans aucune gène. Et Sasuke adorait ça. Puis il s'arrêta devant lui à quelques millimètres, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque mais ne se touchant pas, les frustrant au plus haut point. Mais le Prince ne bougea pas, défiant l'humain du regard. Celui-ci remarqua alors qu'il faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille fine, le plaquant contre son torse avec force. Sasuke posa ses mains sur le torse puissant de son vis-à-vis et dut se faire violence pour rester sage et ne pas le caresser.

Tous leurs sentiments passèrent dans leurs yeux habituellement froids et inexpressifs. Impatience, possessivité, désir mais aussi amour, tendresse et douceur pour l'autre.  
Et, sans qu'ils ne sachent qui fit le premier geste, leurs lèvres se soudèrent et les sensations explosèrent.

Sasuke gémit de bonheur lorsque enfin il sentit la bouche de son âme-sœur sur la sienne. Un an ! Cela faisait un an qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience. S'empêchant à chaque instant de courir rejoindre son compagnon qu'il savait à quelques lieux de lui. Mais il ne put que penser que ça avait vraiment valu le coup d'attendre. Le sorcier avait un goût exquis et Sasuke avait la folle envie de le marquer maintenant. Mais il devait d'abord attendre la transformation.

De son côté Tom n'en menait pas large non plus, il se sentait enfin complet. Comme si il retrouvait une partie de lui-même après des années de séparation. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du vampire avec douceur, lui demandant l'accès. Ce qui lui fut immédiatement accordé et le baisé s'approfondit lorsque les langues se rencontrèrent.

Un frisson les traversa et leurs sentiments se mélangèrent. Gratitude, haine et attente pour l'un et haine, tristesse, espoir et détermination pour l'autre.  
La haine des humains et de leur cupidité pour avoir fait tant de mal à ceux qu'il aimait, de la gratitude envers Naruto, Gaara et leurs parents mais aussi les habitants de la forêt pour l'avoir accepté et l'attente de son âme-sœur dont il avait senti la naissance pour Sasuke.  
De la haine contre ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie par le passé et qui continuaient de briser des centaines d'innocents, la tristesse d'avoir perdu tout ce qui lui était chère dans son ancienne vie, l'espoir de pouvoir recommencer et enfin la détermination de vivre pour tenir sa promesse pour Tom.

A travers ce baiser, ils en apprirent un peu plus sur l'autre. Puis ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Enfin surtout pour Tom parce qu'étant un vampire, Sasuke n'avait plus vraiment besoin de respirer. Le Prince voulut s'écarter un peu mais le sorcier grogna et le tira de nouveau contre lui;comme si il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Sasuke aurait très bien pu se défaire de cette étreinte sans le moindre problème mais il n'en avait pas envie et puis il adorait déjà les élans de possessivité de son compagnon, il se sentait important. Un grand sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il cachait son visage dans le cou de son brun.

Tom, lui, était tendu. Là, maintenant de suite, il avait envie de le faire sien, de prendre le vampire. Et si il écoutait son instinct et ses désirs, il ne se préoccuperait même pas de toutes les personnes autour d'eux et ferait l'amour à la magnifique créature dans ses bras à même le sol. Mais bon, n'etait pas Tom Jedusor qui veut. Il avait ete nommé le Prince de Glace dès sa première année à Poudlard et Prince de Serpentard à partir de sa troisième année jusqu'à sa septième.. Il pouvait se vanter de maîtriser ses émotions à la perfection. Ou presque.

Un mouvement sur leur droite les sortirent tous les deux de leur bulle pour voir lesjumeaux s'approcher d'eux timidement.

 **\- Euh... Tom, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu y ailles.** Marmonna le jeune kitsune sous le regard amusé des deux bruns.

En effet la Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, dans quelques minutes il sera minuit. Il devait se préparer. Le sorcier soupira et hocha la tête àvant de se tourner vers son compagnon vampirique qui avait quitter ses bras pour accueillir Aiedaïle dans les siens. Un micro sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il attrapa le menton de Sasuke entre son pouce et son index et leva son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser doucement avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour le Prince Noir. Ce ne fut qu'une pression, lèvres contre lèvres mais tout l'amour trnsmit par ce simple contact les boulversa.

Ne voulant pas que l'on voit son trouble dans ses yeux, Tom s'écarta rapidement et s'éloigna sans se retourner. C'était tellement nouveau et déroutant pour lui qu'il avait cette fois-ci du mal à cacher ses émotions.

Il avança seul vers le saule pleureur au centre de la foret, en dessous duquel s'était trouvéle trône du Roi un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais Tom ne remarqua pas la disparition de ce dernier, bien trop préoccuper par les sensations qui tourbillonnaient violemment dans son esprit. En même temps que pouvait-il bien penser ? Il venait tout juste de rencontrer le dernier des trois Prince et déjà il lui portait un amour si grand qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui sans hésitation. Il ne pouvait même pas le nier, toutes les pores de sa peau criaient qu'il était à lui et son instinct le poussait à le proclamer comme sien. C'en était presque flippant.

On ne voyait plus que lui dans la clairière et pourtant il sentait la présence de toutes les créatures de la foret et celle de la famille royale. Il sentait _sa_ présence. Tom sosoupira un bon coup. Bon, il devait se concentrer sur sa future transformation.

Au même instant la Lune atteignit la plus haute place dans le ciel et un rayon frappa le lac à quelques pas de lui.


	6. VI Le Toransu Tsukimi

**Je remercie luna park pour sa review et je ne sais pas si Tom va un jour retourner dans le monde magique. Peut être.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ^_-**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **VI. Le Toransu Tsukimi**

Bientôt l'eau recouvrit toute la clairière et Tom pouvait se tenir debout dessus sans avoir à utiliser sa magie. L'eau avait pris une teinte argentée sous les rayons de la Lune et ressemblait à un gigantesque miroir. Soudain à deux mètres de lui, la surface se troubla et quelque chose en émergea. Tout d'abord un museau, une gueule avec des dents pointues, deux yeux rouge rubis, un pelage roux flamboyant, des pattes griffues. Un renard d'environ soixante mètre avec neuf queues venait de sortir de l'eau : le Kyubi ! Bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, Tom était impressionné. Le démon était magnifique et malgré son aura puissante et menaçante, sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant, on se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Les pupilles fendues du renard à neuf queues se posèrent sur l'humain devant lui et le fixèrent. Puis tout à coup la silhouette du démon renard se mit à rougeoyer comme illuminé de l'intérieur avant de rapetisser petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un homme. Puis son corps changea, prenant la forme d'un homme d'à peu près la même taille que le jeune sorcier. Il avait de longs cheveux roux tressés, réincarnation de son pelage de la même couleur, ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes, une peau bronzée et il avait aussi gardé des oreilles de renard ainsi que ses neuf queues. À sa vue, Tom eut une révélation.

– **Vous êtes le père de Aiedaïle et de Garjzla.**

Le Kyubi eut un sourire plein de dents pointues pour seule réponse.

– **Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes également le père du Roi,** reprit Tom plus pour lui même que pour le roux, **et donc logiquement de Gaara et Sasuke.**

Un petit rire rauque le coupa dans ses réflexions et le fit se tourner en direction du démon.

– **Je suis bien le père de ces deux adorables kitsune,** dit ce dernier d'une voix grave et profonde, **mais pour les trois autres c'est plus compliqué.**

Tom haussa élégamment un sourcil, intrigué.

– **Ne t'inquiètes pas,** reprit le renard en ricanant, **comme tu es de la famille maintenant, je pense qu'on t'expliquera.**

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et dut retenir un rougissement sous le regard amusé du démon qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le sorcier se renfrogna et après cinq minutes de silence, Kurama reprit la parole.

– **Elle arrive.**

Le Kyubi avait le regard fixée sur la Lune et ne prêta aucune attention au regard interrogateur du plus jeune. Soudain l'eau se troubla de nouveau comme lors de l'apparition du renard géant mais cette fois ce ne fut qu'une silhouette cachées sous une cape faite de l'eau du lac. Tom fut frappé par la puissance magique qui se dégageait des deux êtres en face de lui et fit comme lui avaient expliqués le Roi et les Princes un peu plus tôt dans la journée : il s'agenouilla. Il n'eut pas à rester ainsi bien longtemps, une main douce se posa sous son menton et le poussa à se relever. Une fois de nouveau debout, il fut soufflé par la beauté de la créature devant lui. C'était une jeune femme à qui il ne donnait pas plus de 20 ans, elle avait une peau aussi blanche que le clair de Lune, de longs cheveux bouclés aussi noirs quel'ébène avec quelques mèches argentées, des lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, des yeux aux couleurs de l'océan, un corps parfaits et des traits fins et doux. Tout en elle respirait la tendresse et la douceur. Un mouvement dans le dos de la jeune femme attira son regard et il vit neuf queues de renard blanches danser. Son regard se porta alors automatiquement sur le haut du crâne de la compagne du kyubi et aperçut, comme il s'y attendait, deux oreilles de renard de la même donc la fameuse Neila'l. Tom pensa alors que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait rencontré Sasuke avant sinon il serait sûrement tombé amoureux.

Un rire cristallin échappa à la Dame de la Lune et le démon renard grogna malgré le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Intrigué, le jeune sorcier plongea son regard dans celui de la Déesse devant lui pour essayer de comprendre. La lueur amusée qu'il lut dans l'océan de ses yeux le fit douter. Non, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas entendre ses pensées ? Le sourire de Kurama devint carnassier et un nouveau gloussement échappa à Neila'l. Ah ben si apparemment. Tom aurait voulu se montrer plus méfiant mais l'aura de douceur et de tendresse que dégageait la belle kitsune l'en empêchait.

Une main douce se posa alors sur sa joue, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

– **Ne t'inquiètes pas.** Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. **Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?**

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

– **Bien. Les enfants t'ont-ils expliqué ce que tu devais faire ?**

Nouveau hochement de tête.

– **Nous pouvons donc commencer.** Elle se recula de quelques pas. **Surtout n'oppose aucune résistance, laisse-toi faire.**

Tom acquiesça pour la troisième fois et s'assit en tailleur sur l'eau argentée. Puis, après un dernier regard pour le couple divin, il ferma les yeux et entra en transe en ouvrant toutes les vannes de son esprit. Lui qui pensait qu'il aurait du mal étant méfiant de nature, il y parvint sans la moindre difficulté. Il relâcha alors totalement l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses sentiments et tous ses souvenirs furent libérés. Il fut submerger.

Il revit son enfance dure et pleine de rancœur où sa seule lumière était sa grande sœur qui avait tout fait, tout donné pour qu'il garde le sourire. Malgré la guerre, il avait par la suite réussi à finir de brillantes études avant de décrocher un emploie qui leur permettrait à tous les deux de bien vivre et surtout il avait un travail qui lui plaisait. Puis la guerre prit fin et la dictature fut en place. Le dirigeant, un vieux croulant accro au citron du nom d'Albus Dumbledore, avait d'abord commencé par priver toutes les créatures magiques de leurs droits, leur accordant le même statut qu'à de simples et vulgaires animaux. Et l'étau s'était chaque jour un peu plus resserrer sur la population sorcière. Tom, lui, avait réussi à garder son emploie avec un salaire suffisant pour lui et pour sa sœur. Cette dernière s'était faite virer parce qu'elle avait refusé les avances de son patron. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû le retenir pour ne pas qu'il aille tuer ce salop. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire nostalgique.

 ** _"_** ** _Mais vas-y ! comme ça tu vas perdre ton boulot et personne ne voudra d'un meurtrier aussi intelligent et bien foutu soit-il ! Au final tu te retrouveras en prison et moi je crèverai de faim."_**

Sa chère grande sœur, tellement serpentarde. La suite de leur vie fut dure, bien évidemment, mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils parvenaient à garder le sourire.

Le sourire de Tom s'effaça au souvenir suivant. Le jour où tout bascula. Il rentrait du travail, frustré et fatigué, comme chaque soir. Mais alors qu'il posait ses affaires de travail et sa cape, son aînée ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Intrigué il l'avait cherchée dans leur petite maison en l'appelant sans la trouver avant d'entendre du bruit à l'étage. Il monta et se précipita dans la chambre de sa soer avant de se figer sur le pas de la porte, totalement pétrifié par l'horreur de la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Dehors, une bulle d'eau argentée s'était formée autour du jeune sorcier et Neila'l avait le regard fixé sur cette dernière. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement bleu, on ne distinguait plus l'iris de la pupille et de sa bouche sortait une magnifique mélodie lente et douce pleine de nostalgie et de tristesse. Comme des siècles plus tôt avec Naruto, elle chantait Tom, retraçait sa vie, traduisait son âme. Les mots s'envolaient dans le ciel et résonnaient dans l'esprit de chacun. Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs défilaient dans l'esprit de Tom, l'eau de la bulle changeait lentement de couleur. Elle passa d'argenté à verte avant de devenir rouge puis de plus en plus foncé jusqu'à être noire. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la Dame de la Lune sans qu'elle ne s'arrête de chanter pour autant tandis que dans son dos, le Kyubi fronçait les sourcils. Les humains étaient horribles, et c'étaient eux qu'on appelait _monstres_ après ?

Tom avait les yeux écarquillés, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il avait assisté pour la seconde fois à toute la scène sans rien pouvoir faire, il avait été impuissant. Sa sœur était au sol, elle ne bougeait plus et était couverte de bleus et de coupures. Elle était nue, sale. Une dizaine d'hommes d'âge mûr étaient dans la chambre, ils riaient, s'amusaient du malheur et de la souffrance de la jeune femme à leurs pieds. Alors que l'un des agresseurs s'approchaient dangereusement de son aînée en commençant à dégrafer son pantalon, quelque chose se brisa en lui et un hurlement de rage lui échappa. Sa magie explosa, sauvage et dangereuse, détruisant tout sur son passage. Vide, il s'écroula ensuite et rampa jusqu'au corps mal en point de sa sœur qu'il serra contre lui avec force tout en l'appelant.

– **Séléna, s'il te plaît... Séléna, ouvre les yeux...** Murmura-t-il frénétiquement tout en caressant désespérément les longs cheveux noirs. **Séléna pars pas...**

Sa sœur avait alors levé sa main avec difficulté pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux identiques aux siens de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

– **Je suis désolée petit frère, je suis faible.** Un doux sourire emplit de tendresse pour son cadet illumina ses traits. **Je t'aime Tom, ne l'oublie jamais.**

La main glissa, elle n'avait plus de force. Le sorcier attrapa la main et la maintient sur son visage.

– **Me laisse pas seul s'il te plaît...** Gémit-il désespérément.

– **Vis...** Fut tout ce que lui répondit Séléna avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Ce jour là, Séléna Jedusor mourut et Tom Jedusor sombra dans les ténèbres.

Il s'était alors vengé et avait tué tous ceux qui se rapprochaient de près ou de loin à la mort de sa sœur. Mais cela ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction, bien au contraire, il se sentit plus vide que jamais et pour la première fois il connut la solitude.

Alors malgré la dernière volonté qu'avait énoncé sa sœur, il voulut se suicider. Et ce fut sur ces sombres pensées qu'il s'était dirigé vers l'orée de la tristement célèbre Forêt des Revenants

Tom ouvrit brusquement les yeux en poussant un grondement de pure haine. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il revoyait le visage sans vit de Séléna lui sourire doucement.

La bulle qui l'enveloppait était désormais entièrement noire, on ne le distinguait même plus de l'extérieur. La Dame de la Lune fit signe à Kurama et celui-ci fit apparaître une boule rouge de chakra pur qu'il lança en direction de la bulle noire devant eux. Cette dernière absorba l'énergie du démon renard puis explosa en une multitude d'étincelles. La transformation était finie.

Tom se redressa et s'étira avant d'observer sa toute nouvelle apparence. Un sourire satisfait avec un brin de suffisance s'installa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la race à laquelle il appartenait désormais. Mais ce sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, et une immense tristesse voila ses yeux désormais violets. Les souvenirs avaient rouverts des blessures qu'il pensait guéries et cela faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

Neila'l s'avança doucement et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Le sorcier se tendit avant de se détendre et de profiter de la tendresse que lui offrait la Reine à travers cette étreinte.

– **Il y a Sasuke maintenant...** Lui chuchota-t-elle simplement avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre les bras de son mari.

Sasuke. Il l'avait presque oublié avec toutes ces histoires. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à son âme-sœur fraîchement découverte et comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Prince Noir fit son apparition à quelques mètres de lui. Le Corbeau se figea et laissa ses yeux abyssaux parcourir la toute nouvelle apparence de son compagnon. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, son torse nu laissait appraître des muscles un peu plus développé mais rien de très choquant, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi lisses mais lui arrivaient maintenant un peu en-dessous des épaules et dans son dos, deux superbes ailes noires semblables aux ailes d'un dragon, s'élevaient majestueusement vers le ciel. Il était vraiment magnifique. Puis, se rappelant de la souffrance et de la tristesse qu'il avait sentit à travers leur nouveau lien, Sasuke se donna une claque mental en se disant qu'il aurait le temps de profiter du nouveau corps de Tom quand celui-ci ira mieux. Il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras comme l'avait fait sa mère un peu plus tôt.

Tom plongea son visage dans le cou de son vampire et respira son odeur en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer plus fort contre lui. Il avait besoin de se convaincre qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait bien découvert son compagnon et que celui-ci était bien avec lui. Comprenant cela, le Corbeau ne se dégagea pas mais releva la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de l'ancien sorcier avec douceur. Et sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte, ses nouvelles ailes se rabattirent sur eux et enveloppa le couple dans un cocon de chaleur rassurante. Alors seulement à ce moment, à l'abris du regard des autres, une unique larme de sang coula de l'œil de Tom. Puis il se redressa avec la ferme intention de respecter la dernière volonté de Séléna et embrassa à son tour Sasuke pour le remercier. Les ailes de Tom se rétractèrent et devinrent un tatouage qui lui recouvrait le dos. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que les créatures de la forêt osèrent sortir des bois.

Tom observa autour de lui. L'eau s'en était retourné dans le lit du lac, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez et la Dame de la Lune et le Démon Renard était toujours là. Il vit également Naruto arriver vers eux avec un grand sourire sans faire attention à Sasuke, toujours au chaud dans ses bras, qui l'assassinait du regard en lui grognant dessus. Apparemment il lui en voulait encore et n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner pensa Tom avec amusement.

– **Et bien, et bien,** commença le Roi, **tu es devenu un magnifique démon et un alpha en plus de ça.**

Gaara s'approcha à son tour avec un Garjzla en mode renard dans les bras et un autre homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier sembla familier au nouveau démon. Il avait une peau aussi blanche que la sienne, un torse nu finement musclé, de longs cheveux légèrement ondulés attachés en catogan et des yeux argents. Le nouvel arrivant lui offrit un sourire carnassier lorsqu'il intercepta son regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Soudain Tom écarquilla les yeux faisant s'élargir le sourire de l'homme. Non, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être...

– **Tom, je te présente le chef actuel des démons de notre forêt.** Fit Gaara en pointant le démon du doigt.

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête et se présenta d'une voix rauque amusée par l'ébahissement du plus jeune.

– **Salazar Serpentard.**

Ah ben si... C'était vraiment lui...


	7. VII Un petit nouveau

**VII. Un petit nouveau**

 **60 ans plus tard**

Il courrait à en perdre haleine, s'enfonçant dans cette forêt étrange sans un regard en arrière. Il était faible et en sang mais il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter sinon ils le rattraperaient et il serait alors obligé de retourner chez _eux_. Il en était hors de question ! Si il y retournait, ils allaient le tuer et il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant.

Mais malgré toute sa volonté et son désespoir, les hommes à ses trousses le rattrapèrent et un sort de découpe l'atteignit à l'épaule, le faisant saigner abondemment. Étant déjà très faible à caus du traitement de sa _famille_ , la perte de sang se fit rapidement ressentir. Des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision et il arivait de moins en moins à tenir sur ses jambes. Finalement le jeune homme ne tint plus et s'effondra au pied d'une cascade à bout de souffle. Il était exténué et ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. Son corps était aussi lourd qu'une enclume et il entendait ses poursuivants se rapprocher sans rien pouvoir y faire. Des larmes de désespoir lui échappèrent et sa vision se brouilla. Il allait perdre connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une ombre immense qui se jetait sur les sorciers qui le suivaient et les cris de douleur de ces derniers.

– **Dors mon tout petit,** murmura alors une douce voix, **tu es en sécurité.**

Et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit de nouvau les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il ne savait pas où il était. Il était enfermé dans une espèce de bulle dont les parois étaient une membrane très douce d'un vert forêt qui laissait légèrement passer la lumière du jour. Les années passées avec son oncle et sa tante et toutes les maltraitances qu'il avait subi l'avait rendu claustrophobe et pourtant il ne paniqua pas. Il se sentait bien, parfaitement bien même. En position foetale, il se sentait comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Bien au chaud, il se sentait en sécurité de tous dangers et c'était rafraichissant !

Puis, alors qu'il allait de nouveau fermer les yeux, des murmures lointains lui parvinrent. En temps normal, il aurait tout de suite imaginé le pire des scénario et aurait paniqué mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger. Il en aurait presque ronronné de contentement. Mû par une sorte d'intuition, le jeune homme se tourna lentement sur le côté et posa sa main droite à plat sur la membrane qui le protégeait. Les voix se turent et il aperçut une silhouette à travers le vert de son cocon de chaleur. Une grande main se posa contre la sinne de l'autre côté et une voix chaude et rassurante s'éleva :

– **Dors mon Ange, tu es en sécurité.** Et comme s'il n'avait fait qu'attendre ces quelques mots, le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait plus fort et plus déterminé que jamais. Il était au sommet de sa forme comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il voulut bouger et remarqua allors pour la première fois qu'un tuyau sortait de son nombril pour le relier à la membrane qui l'entourait tel un cordon ombilical. Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils mais décida de s'en occuper plus tard, il devait d'abord sortir de là. Mais alors qu'il entamait un mouvement pour déchirer, une voix douce et rassurante s'éleva de l'extérieur :

– **Chuuuut... Ne bouge pas. Nous allons te sortir de là mon bébé.** Mû par un instinct primaire, il fit confiance à cette voix et obéit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs fissures apparurent et son étrange "berceau" s'ouvrit tel une fleur qui éclot. Le liquide qui l'entourait se déversa sur l'herbe au sol et il prit la plus grande bouffée d'air qu'il put avant de s'effondrer, ses jambes étant trop faibles de n'avoir pas servi pendant un moment. Ses yeux étant agressés par la lumière du jour, il ne put voir qui le rattrapa puis l'allongea délicatement sur quelque chose de bien moelleux et confortable mais se fut comme si son corps reconnaissait cette personne, il n'avait absolument pas peur.

– **_Ama..._** Murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

La voix douce de tout à l'heure lui répondit immédiatement :

– **Chut mon tout petit, je suis là.**

Une main se posa sur sa tête et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux, le faisant presque ronronner de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un état comateux. Il ne dormait pas vraiment mais n'était pas non plus véritablement conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Quand ses paupières se soulevèrent pour la troisième fois, il était allongé sur un lit de mousse à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il était seul. Désormais en pleine forme et pas le moins du monde incommodé par la lumière du jour, le jeune homme se redressa lentement jusqu'à tenir debout. Parfait ! Et maintenant...

– **Bonjour mon bébé.** L'interrompis dans ses pensées la douce voix qu'il avait entendu auparavant. **As-tu bien dormi ?**

Il sursauta et se retourna violemment pour voir un être étrange qui semblait être le parfait mélange entre une plante et une femme. Sa peau était d'un vert foncé rappelant la mousse des forêts et des fleurs poussaient sur son corps. Ses cheveux étaient des lianes plus ou moins épaisses et un lys y était accroché ou alors il poussait sur son crâne. Il ne savait pas trop. Elle avait une silhouette fine et élancée et un sourire doux. Mais ce que le sorcier trouva de plus beau chez cette créature furent ses yeux entièrement dorés, sans iris ni pupille, emplis de tendresse.

Et comme précédemment, son corps se détendit, se sachant en sécurité. Comment le savait-il ? Il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer lui même. Il le savait et c'était tout.

– **Oui,** répondit-il alors. **Je me sens en plaine forme.**

Le sourire de l'être devant lui s'élargit et elle ouvrit les bras dans sa direction. Sans réfléchir, il s'y précipita, cherchant le réconfort dont il avait été privé toute sa vie.

Soudain quelque chose le frappa. Elle était immense ! Bon ok, il n'était pas très grand non plus, il n'avait jamais dépassé les 1m 65, mais elle faisait bien deux mètres si ce n'était plus ! Il se sentait vraiment petit. Comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Oui, c'était ça, l'étreinte d'une mère.

– **_Ama..._** Soupira-t-il de contentement.

Les bras se reserrèrent légèrement avant de le repousser doucement pour que leur propriétaire puisse plonger ses yeux dorés dans ceux émeraudes du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier se tendit par peur de se faire rejeter encore une fois mais une main douce se posa sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

– **J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions.** L'humain se contenta de hocher la tête. **Je m'appelle Wandelle et je suis une Vishrae. Mes amis et moi t'avons soigné en mon sein.** Sous le regard interrogateur de son protégé elle expliqua. **Tu étais dans ce que les humains appellent un "** ** _oeuf de Vishrae_** **" et c'était le mien. Les Vishrae sont des créatures qui font partie intégrante de la Nature. Tu peux dire que nous sommes les enfants de celle-ci. Beaucoup de tes semblables, qu'ils aient ou non la Magie en eux, disent que nous sommes ses représentants.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement, un peu perdu.

– **Tu as été soigné dans mon oeuf et je t'ai aidé à** ** _éclore._** **Ainsi c'est comme si je t'avais porté et t'avais donné naissance chez une humaine. Cest pourquoi tu m'as instinctivement appelé "** ** _Ama_** **", ce qui signifie** ** _mère_** **. Mais cela ne me dérange pas.** Assura-t-elle en avisant le regard gêné de son vis-à-vis.

– **Et les sorciers qui me suivaient ?**

– **Notre Roi s'en ait occupé.** Expliqua Wandelle en le reprenant dans ses bras. **Ils ne t'embêteront plus, tu es en sécurité.**

L'adolescent enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de sa désormais mère et soupira avec soulagement.

– **Quel est ton nom mon enfant ?** S'enquit la créature en passant une main dans les cheveux corbeau.

– **Harry.** Murmura-t-il. **Harry Potter.**


	8. VIII De surprise en surprise

**Complicate :** **Hello ! Merci pour ta super review ! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je suis contente que la manière dont j'ai modeler les personnages te plaise, je me suis aussi pas mal amusée en écrivant. Pour ce qui est des fautes je m'excuse, il y a pas mal de fautes de frappe et d'inatention et comme j'ai souvent la flemme de me relire... ^^' Bref encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **daudra** **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !**

 **hurlement** **: Ha ha ! Merci pour ta review ! Et sèche donc tes pleurs car voici la suite ^w^**

 **black frog** **: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fiction te plaise. Et voici la suite !**

 **Keita kashima : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente de voir que cette histoire te plait ! Mais quand tu dit que tu as du mal avec la dissociation des personnages ça veut dire que tu ne parviens pas à les différencier entre eux ? Je peux comprendre qu'il y en ai trop et j'ai fait un petit récapitulatif après. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite !**

* * *

 **Juste un petit récapitulatif des personnages avant de vous laissez lire la suite !**

 **\- Neila'L (la Dame de la Lune) est la femme de Kurama (le Kyubi)**

 **\- leurs enfants sont les jumeaux kitsune Aiedaïle et Garjzla**

 **\- Naruto est le Roi de la forêt et de ses habitants**

 **\- Sasuke (le Père des vampires) et Gaara (élémentaire du sable) sont les deux Princes de la forêt et les frères de Naruto**

 **\- Tom Jedusor a été adopté par le clan des minotaures puis est devenu un démon à la charge de Salazar Serpentard qui est aussi un démon. Tom est l'âme soeur de Sasuke.**

 **\- Wandelle est une Vishrae et est celle qui a sauvé Harry Potter alors que ce dernier fuyait ses poursuivants dont la forêt s'est débarassée**

 **Voilà ! Je pense n'avoir oublié personne. Si vous avez d'autres questions sur les personnages n'hésitez pas ! Je suis toute à vous... ^^**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **VIII. De surprise en surprise**

Harry courrait à en perdre haleine en slalomant entre les arbres sur son chemin. Il entendait distinctement son poursuivant le rattraper de plus en plus derrière lui mais il ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière avant d'accélérer. Il passa devant un unième arbre mais en le reconnaissant Harry grommela de mécontentement. Sans ralentir, il attrapa une liane de l''arbre suivant et s'y agrippa pour passer par dessus le ravin qui apparut juste après. Il retomba sur le sol et repris sa course effrénée après une roulade. Malheureusement pour lui cette action lui coûta en vitesse et une silhouette noire le percuta de plein fouet. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin. Quand son roulé boulé prit fin, il ne put tenter de se remettre sur ses pieds que déjà son attaquant le plaquait sur le sol de tout son poids.

Vaincu le jeune sorcier soupira avant d'éclater de rire malgré son souffle court. Sur lui, l'énorme loup noir qui le plaquait au sol l'observait de ses yeux tout aussi noirs sans bouger pour autant. L'animal était immense, son garrot arrivait au nez de Harry. Mais aucunement effrayé, ce dernier avait appris à apprécier la compagnie du prédateur au fil du temps. Le loup était apparu pour la première fois alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement sur le territoire des Vishrae peu de temps après sa "naissance". Apeuré, il s'était précipité dans les bras de sa mère mais Wandelle eut vite fait de le rassurer en lui affirmant que le loup ne lui fera aucun mal. Bien que faisant confiance à sa mère adoptive, Harry s'était tout d'abord montré méfiant mais l'animal ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur et était revenu tous les deux ou trois jours.

Les yeux vers le ciel, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la course du soleil. Il plongea ensuite son regard vert pailleté d'or dans les pupilles obscures de son ami.

 **\- Je dois rentrer.** Dit simplement le jeune sorcier d'une voix musicale.

Le loup sembla comprendre et se décala, laissant le demi-vishrae se relever d'un bond. Puis sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent tous deux en direction du centre du territoire des Vishrae. Harry sautillait joyeusement effleurant les arbres et saluant les fleurs sur son passage sous le regard amusé et protecteur du loup qui avançait à ses côtés.

Grâce à l'intervention de Wandelle, Harry avait non seulement pu survivre à ses blessures et échapper à ses poursuivants mais également changer de nature. En effet, le sang de vishrae s'était mêlé au sien lors de la _gestation_. Il était donc né pour la seconde fois mais avec quelques changements corporels. Ses oreilles étaient devenues un peu plus pointues, ses sens s'étaient affinés ainsi que ses traits et il avait acquis de nouvelles connaissances que les Vishrae considéraient comme indispensables à la survie de leur espèce. Il avait bien sûr dû apprendre à contrôler son nouveau corps aux côtés de sa mère. Cela fut long et difficile par moments mais pour rien au monde il ne regrettait son ancienne vie. Il avait passé dans cette forêt la plus belle année de toute sa courte vie.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, un chant parvint aux oreilles des deux compagnons de jeu. Harry reconnu rapidement la langue de son peuple d'adoption et accéléra vite le pas lorsqu'il compris que c'était lui que l'on appelait à travers ces mots. Le loup allongea également sa foulée, une espèce de petit sourire sur ses babines échappant totalement au jeune homme. En arrivant au lieu de vie des femmes-plantes, Harry se précipita directement dans les bras de sa mère qui lui ouvrit les bras et lui rendit son étreinte sans la moindre hésitation. Wandelle caressa les cheveux de son petit et salua le loup d'une inclination polie de la tête. Le loup lui rendit son salut et s'assit non loin de son ami demi-vishrae qui restait contre la Vishrae.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'appelait ?** S'enquit l'enfant en appréciant les caresses dans ses cheveux en bataille.

 **\- Aujourd'hui tu dois te présenter en personne à la famille royale.** Lui répondit gentiment le Vistil dans son dos.

Ce dernier était le seul mâle du clan, facilement reconnaissable car bien plus grand que ses semblables, les dépassant d'une bonne tête. Le peuple des Vishrae était presque exclusivement composé de femelles. Presque car dans chaque clan il y avait un seul mâle qui prenait les grandes décisions pour le clan et qui fécondait les œufs de son clan lors de la saison de reproduction. Ce peuple était très familial, tous les adultes s'occupaient de tous les petits et ces derniers étaient toutes aussi proches que peuvent l'être des sœurs. Ainsi, les œufs de Vishrae donnaient toujours naissance à des êtres femelles. Sauf le jour où la Nature considère qu'il est temps pour le Vistil, le chef, de laisser sa place : ce jour là, un enfant mâle vient au monde. Ce dernier est élevé par le Vistil pour savoir comment diriger le clan. Et lorsque le jeune est prêt à reprendre les rênes, le vieux Vistil va prendre racine au cimetière des Vishrae qui se trouve non loin du cœur de la forêt.

Harry devrait donc logiquement dû devenir le prochain Vistil. Mais plusieurs choses étaient survenues au travers de cette décision. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas un Vishrae à part entière, ne pouvant alors pas assurer une descendance au clan. Il pourrait le devenir si lors de sa cérémonie du Toransu Tsukimi la magie de la Dame Lune lui permettait de terminer sa transformation. De plus, et c'était là la raison principale de l'indécision du Vistil actuel, un Vishrae mâle était né seulement quelques jours avant lui. Ce dernier avait été pris en charge par Briellag, le Vistil de son clan, après que Wandelle ait choisi de garder son tout petit auprès d'elle. Ce dont Harry lui était véritablement reconnaissant, il préférait profiter de la nature avec son ami loup et de l'amour de sa mère plutôt que de passer des heures à écouter Briellag qu'importe combien cela semblait intéressant.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que c'était le chef qui lui avait adressé la parole. Harry se tourna dans sa direction sans pour autant quitter le cocon maternel au plus grand attendrissement de tous ceux qui les entouraient.

 **\- Aujourd'hui ?** S'étonna le jeune hybride, surpris de l'apprendre si tard.

 **\- Si on te l'avais dit plus tôt tu aurais cogiter toute la journée.** Harry rougit de gêne, sachant parfaitement que c'était vrai.

 **\- Ton ami te montrera le chemin.** Lui dit Wandelle d'une voix douce en désignant le loup qui était toujours là.

 **\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?** Fit l'enfant légèrement déçu.

 **\- Bien sûr que si.** Le rassura rapidement sa mère avec amusement. **Pour rien au monde je ne raterai le plus grand jour de la vie de mon tout petit.** Un immense sourire illumina les traits du susnommé à ses mots. **Mais tu comprendras mieux lorsque tu découvriras la véritable identité de ton ami.**

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur au loup qui se contenta de le lui rendre avec amusement. Un silence agréable tomba sur le clan de Vishrae, leur permettant à tous d'entendre le doux murmure de la Nature qui les entourait. Harry finit par se dégager lentement des bras de Wandelle pour s'avancer vers le loup noir et plonger ses yeux verts et ors dans ceux noirs du canidé.

 **\- Je suis prêt.**

Un éclat indéfinissable passa dans l'obscurité des iris qui lui faisait face puis, le loup se redressa et s'élança de nouveau à travers les bois. Comprenant qu'il devait le suivre, Harry se dépêcha de courir à sa poursuite non sans grommeler entre ses dents. Il aurait pu l'attendre non ? Mais il dû bien vite s'arrêter de râler quand il débarqua au cœur de la forêt. La clairière était gigantesque, si bien qu'il fut soudainement intimidé de sortir du couvert des arbres. Ce ne fut que lorsque le loup dans son dos le poussa gentiment de sa tête qu'il osa finalement s'avancer à découvert.

En relevant la tête, il tomba dans les plus beaux yeux qui lui avaient été donné de voir. Toutes les nuances de cette couleur semblaient s'emmêler dans ces pupilles extraordinaires. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et était totalement subjugué par tant de beauté. Quand ce regard croisa le sien, il lui sembla qu'une myriade d'étincelles l'illumina d'une si belle façon que sa gorge s'assécha. Le petit rire de sa mère dans son dos le ramena brutalement à la réalité et ce fut rouge de gêne qu'il se racla la gorge.

 **\- Bonjour...** Dit-il dans un murmure, sentant son visage chauffer de plus en plus sous la gêne.

 **\- Bonjour Harry.** Gloussa l'homme magnifique qui lui faisait face sur un trône de bois entrelacés. **Je m'appelle Naruto. Bonjour mes amis.** Continua-t-il en direction des autres habitants de la forêt qui arrivaient petit à petit.

Des _bonjour Votre Majesté_ s'élevèrent un peu partout, faisant grandir le doux sourire du Roi. Cette expression fit naître une explosions d'émotions aussi étranges qu'agréables dans le ventre de Harry. Ce dernier ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre en comprenant qu'il venait de reluquer sans vergogne le Roi de la forêt. Il entendit alors un bruit bizarre sur sa droite et gonfla les joues quand son regard tomba sur son ami le loup qui semblait se moquer de lui. Agacé, le jeune hybride tenta de le frapper pour se venger un peu mais le canidé l'esquiva et s'avança en direction de la famille royale sans arrêter de rire.

 **\- Voyons, il n'est pas très gentil de se moquer ainsi** ** _mon cœur_** **.** Dit alors une voix sensuelle et légèrement sifflante.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers le démon qui venait d'apparaître à la droite du trône de Naruto. La créature était grande et musclée et possédait de grandes ailes noires magnifiques, des cheveux lisses de la même couleur et des yeux bleus glacés. L'homme laissa le loup noir venir jusqu'à lui et ne réagit même pas lorsque ce dernier lui sauta dessus. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise quand le loup se transforma dans le saut, laissant la place à un vampire au cheveux noirs étrangement coiffés et aux yeux de la même couleur.

 ** _\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires amour._** Répondit à son tour Sasuke et s'appuyant contre le torse de son amant avec un petit sourire narquois pour Harry qui le fixait avec ébahissement.

Ce dernier avait reconnu la langue des serpents qu'utilisaient le couple devant lui et surtout, il avait reconnu le Prince Sasuke grâce aux descriptions que lui avait faites le clan sur les membres de la famille royale. Son regard émeraude se posa alors de nouveau sur le mari de son compagnon de jeu et fronça les sourcils en se disant que les traits de l'homme lui rappelaient vaguement...

 **\- Harry ?** L'appela alors Aiedaïle, inquiète en voyant le choc sur le visage du garçon.

Mais ce dernier ne la regarda pas, ses yeux fixés dans ceux bleus du démon qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui arrivait au jeune demi-vishrae. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ?

 **\- Tu es Tom Jedusor ?** Demanda alors le garçon d'une voix basse et pleine de surprise.

Tom grimaça en entendant son ancien nom mais hocha la tête pour confirmé, étonné qu'il le reconnaisse alors que cela faisait tout de même quelques années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le monde sorcier. Et puis, le gamin ne lui rappelait personne en particulier.

 **\- Vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda alors Garjzla également stupéfait d'une coïncidence aussi énorme.

 **\- Pas vraiment...** Commença à expliquer Harry. **Tu ne me connais pas mais je sais qui tu es.**

Voyant le questionnement dans les yeux de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et comprenant qu'il en avait maintenant trop dit ou pas assez, le plus jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et soupira.

 **\- Tu as tué mon père.**


End file.
